hey Arnold: Frozen version
by Ice princess forevermore
Summary: In Hillwood city a girl born with the power of ice and snow locked herself away but one she let them show and the citywas covered in ice and snow, romance, drama, hurt, confessions,family love and so much more,
1. Chapter 1

V-chan: hey everyone its me V-chan heres a new hey Arnold until I can think of a new chapter for the other, unfortunately I'm by myself Arnold and the gang are still asleep. So enjoy and know I dont own hey Arnold, or frozen or its song's.

The beginning

Helga of ten years old had a gift and a curse. She was cursed with the power of ice and snow. She wore gloves to conceal the curse so no was to get hurt. Her power used to be great with playing in the snow with her older sister, but one day and accident happened and she was told to never use her gift again. Erasing her sister's memories, Helga was told today would be her last day in a normal school. Let the story begin..

Chapter 1: Do you want to build a snowman?

Little Olga ran to her sister's door knocking on it excitedly. Olga asked towards the door.

Helga?

(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on lets go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away-

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!-

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Helga: Go away, Olga

Olga:

Okay, bye...

Olga and helga just had turn nineteen and eleven. Olga was sitting down bored while their parent's were away on vacation. Jumping up and ran upstairs going to Helga's room to see if she wanted to play with her today. Helga was sitting at the wimdow watching her old friends play in the snow when she touched the window by mistake. She backed away in fear holding her hands to her chest. Then she heard something at her door making her jump.

(Knocking)

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

the pictures on the walls-

(Hang in there, Joan!)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by-

Olga looked at the clock next to her door clicking with her tongue.

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Six Years later, Helga had pushed everyone including Phoebe away. Olga woke up to the sight of snow on the ground and squealed. She ran down stairs to start making Breakfast knowing its the only time to see her baby sitter. Bob and Miriam came down smiling at their favorite daughter.

"Olga, call the girl down," Bob said, starting to dig in.

"Helga breakfast!" Olga yelled.

Upstairs Helga hide from the world with a sigh she put her gloves on and headed downstairs to eat. Helga walked down saying good morning and began to eat slowly. Everyone just sat and ate quietly until Bob cleared his throat.

"You're mom and I are leaving for a trip to Europe."

"Do you have to go?" Helga asked, looking worried.

"You'll be fine Helga." Miriam said, slightly sober while patting her daughter's shoulder.

Soon Bob and Miriam had left with Helga standing on the porch watching them leave. Arnold was walking by when he noticed Helga. He slowly walked up to her with a little blush on his cheeks. Helga looked seeing Arnold giving him a small smile.

"Hey Helga how are you? It's been a while. "

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good thanks, so I see you through the window all the time, why don't you ever come out." Arnold asked, stepping closer watching her back away. Helga sighed and looked at the ground mentally saying "conceal, don't feel, don't let them in or everyone will know." After talking for a few more minutes Helga went back inside running to her room. Olga came and knocked on the door.

"Helga I'm running to the store do you need anything?"

"No! I'm fine thank you tho, " Helga yelled through the door as she leaned against it.

After Olga had left Helga looked around her frozen room and cried into her arms. A few days had passed and they had received a call from the police that their parent's had died in a plane crash in Europe. Olga planned the funeral and went while Helga stayed locked away from the world.

~at the cemetery~

The priest had just finished the prayers as Olga and the town watched the coffins lower down to the ground. Arnold, Phoebe, and their families walked over with sad smiles. Phoebe hugged Olga as she cried as people gave their regards to her or asked where Helga was. She lied saying Helga was to sick to come out.

"Just have courage and I'm ever so sure everything will be fine," Lila said, smiling at Olga. Olga thanked them all then left.

Olga made it home and looked around the cold dark house then sighed. Slowly walking up the stairs Olga stared at Helga's door then knocked.

(Knocking)

Helga?

Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Olga leans her back against the door n slides down with tears running down her face. Olga quietly sings: Do you wanna build a Snowman?

Helga looks at the door then cries on the other side of the door as it starts snowing inside her room around her. Helga silently cries to herself.

~a year later on Helga's birthday~

Olga yawns and looks at the calendar then smiles brightly yelling its her birthday today. Olga ran around opening the windows to the mansion they lived in while singing to herself with a smile.

[Olga:]

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know we did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally we're opening up the doors

Olga slides through the ballroom watching the decorations be put up by the helpers. She ran to the balcony watching the people slowly arrive to celebrate her sister's birthday. Loving the feel of the wind and sun on her skin.

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change?

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Olga danced around in the back of the garden's while petting some ducks that were walking by her. She lightly hit her chest to check for any gas.

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]

What if I meet... the one?

She runs into her room putting on her dress looking at a statue of a man's head. Thinking with a bright smile.

Tonight imagine me gowned and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

Helga looked out the window with taking a deep breath then sighs. She closes her eye's walking away over to her vanity grabbing her gloves while looking at herself in the mirror.

[Helga:]

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

She grabbed her hairbrush and watched it freeze then quickly turned away putting on her gloves

[Helga:] But it's only for today

[Olga:] It's only for today

[Elsa:] It's agony to wait

[Anna:] It's agony to wait

Helga opens her bedroom doors while stopping one of the maids. Olga was already at the doors opening them up for everyone to come in.

Helga:] Tell the maids to open up the doors

[Anna:] The doors

Olga smiles greeting the guests as they passed by her.

[Olga:] For the first time in forever

[Helga:] Don't let them in, don't let them see

[Olga:] I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

[Helga:] Be the good girl you always have to be

[Olga:] A chance to change my lonely world

[Helga:] Conceal

[Olga:] A chance to find true love

[Helga:] Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

[Olga:]

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Olga skips into the ball room and bumps into a young man who was the last thing she accepted. He was tall, brown hair, green eyes and very charming and handsome. They blushed as he helped her up and both began apologizing to each other, making each other laugh.

"Olga Pataki and you are?"

"Oh I'm Anthony Hopkins, Miss Pataki," Anthony said, holding out his hand for her to take as he swept her into a dance as the music played. Olga sighed dreamily as she dance on with him not noticing her sister had entered.

~Helga's prov~

"Remember don't feel, control it, conceal, be the good girl," Helga , mentality yelled at herself before entering. I froze as everyone started clapping and yelling at me with bright smiles. All I could think was this ending badly. I wanted everyone dance, laugh, talk, and having a good time. It made me smile for once as I kept my distance.

"HELGA!" I hear someone yell my name.

I see my old best friend Phoebe run over to me with a gaint smile. I got a good look at her and was beautiful young woman now. I see her drag two men over with her.

"Oh Helga, I have missed you, you beautifuler, I mean you don't look fuller, but more beautiful," Phoebe babbled. I giggled.

"Thank you...so how are you're friends?" I asked, looking at them. They seem like i knew them from somewhere as I fixed her bun.

"Wow Pataki isolation made you forgive us?"

Then it hit me it was Gerald and my old flame Arnold Shortman. I continued to talk with them when I see my sister running to me with a man I never meet before.

"This isn't goig to be good." I thought.

V-chan: well that's it for now everyone. I dont own anythig at all freeze out my people.


	2. Chapter 2

V-chan: hey everyone its me V-chan here to update Hey Arnold: Frozen version which I dont own the hey Arnold gang or frozen or their songs, but I wish I did.

Helga: great idea since you have a tablet to do that!

Arnold: Helga leave her alone I'm sure she's just been busy

Helga:Whatever football head

V-chan: Yea...so any was here's the next chapter

* * *

*before going to Helga*

"So Olga is it just you and you're sister?" Anthony asked, while dancing. Olga couldn't help but blush with a little smile. Olga nodded while wanting to know if he wanted to go for a walk in the gardens. Leaving for the moment to get away to talk in private.

"I'm sure you're physique helps too," Olga said, while holding his hand.

They walked quietly then started bumping each other when he noticed a white strip in her hair.

"What's this?"

"Oh I was born with it, but I dreamed I got kissed by a troll." Olga replied, brushing her hair back blushing. Anthony smirked saying that he liked it. Soon they were on the balcony laughing, and eating chocolate. Olga smiled and told him there you go you got it.

"So wait you how many brother's?"

"Twelve, three of them pretended I didn't exist for three years," Anthony said, looking at like believe it. Olga told him that was horrible, he replied it's what they do with a shrug.

"And sister's, Helga and I used to be really close, but one day she shut me out and I never knew why?" Olga said, looking sadly at the ground. Anthony grabbed her hands making her look at him. She giggled and asked.

Olga: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Anthony: I love crazy!

Olga: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bumped into you

Olga walks over the balcony doors and slams them shut while facing Anthony. He stands up and looks at her with a smile like he thought the same thing.

Anthony: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

He waves his hand over the balcony showing her then walks over wiping the chocolate off her face, making her giggle. Olga walks around him and keeps singing with a bright smile.

Olga: But with you

Anthony: But with you

Anthony: I found my place

Olga: I see your face

They jump on the table and start dancing and running around.

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Olga: With you

Anthony: With you

Olga: With you

Anthony: With you

Both: Love is an open door

They were sitting on top of the roof looking at the stars when he sang.

Anthony: Like

I mean it's crazy

Olga: What?

Anthony: We finish each other's

Olga: Sandwiches

She placed her hand on his shoulder stoppig him then leaps away making him follow.

Anthony: That's what I was gonna say!

Olga: I've never met someone

They were on the back porch in intertwining their pinkys to together then do a like robot dance.

Both: Who thinks so much like me

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Quickly joining hands they walts around the garden smiling.

Anthony: You

Olga: And I

Anthony: Were

Olga: Just

Both: Meant to be

Olga: Say goodbye

Anthony: Say goodbye

Both: To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it any more

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more

Olga:

With you

Anthony:

With you

Olga:

With you

Anthony:

With you

They made a heart as they looked up at the moon smiling at each other. Olga turned around to see him get down on one knee making her gasp.

Both:

Love is an open door

Anthony:

Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?

Olga:

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

~Which leads up to now~

"HELGA!" Olga yelled, pulling Anthony behind her while saying excuse me. She looked around when she finally spotted Helga talking to some old friends. Her sister looked at her confused, but with a calm structure. Anthony and Olga were giggling while they waited as Helga herself from her friends.

"Helga I'd like you to meet Anthony Hopkins, a business client of the most important part of daddy's business," Olga introduced. Helga smiled and gave a small respectable bow as he did the same to her.

"We would like," They said, giggling.

"You're blessing," Olga giggled.

"Of our marriage." Saying together smiling. Helga look lost and confused and asked marriage. Olga squealed yes and kept going on how they would need a few days to plan the ceremony and they would have soup roast and ice cream. She stopped to realize something.

"Wait! Would we live here?" Olga asked Anthony.

"Here?" Helga asked, shocked.

"Absolutely."

Oooh we can invite all twelve of you're brother's of course we have the room..." Olga kept talking until Helga interrupted her.

"Olga stop just wait, no ones brother's are coming over, and no one is getting married." Helga said, holding her head held up high showing her was an adult. Olga asked wait what. Helga asked if they could speak only in private. Olga refused stating whatever say have to say you can say to both us.

"Fine, you can't marry a man, you just meet," Helga said.

"You can if it's true love." Olga replied.

"Olga what do you know about true love?"

"More then you all you know is how to shut people," Olga said.

Helga gave a small gasp never expecting such cold words from her. But she remained calm and stood her ground. Helga turned to the side looking toward the exit.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no, now please excuse," Helga said, slowing starting to walk away. Anthony asked if he could ease her mind, but Helga softly snapped no while saying that it was time for him to leave. Helga stopped a maid giving her orders.

"The party is over close the door." Helga said, while walking to the doors. Olga gasped and ran to her sister grabbing her hand, but the glove fell off yelling Helga, no, wait please. Helga yelled back give me my glove, but Olga just pulled it away wih begging eyes. Every one was watching making Helga very uncomfortable and worried while tucking her hands under her arms. Then looks back at her sister.

"Helga please! Please I can't live like this anymore." Olga begged.

"Then leave," Helga said with said eye's then turned to get out of the room walking to the door.

"What did I ever do you?"

"Enough Olga!" Helga yelled over her shoulder as the pressure on her got worse with her anger.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out what are you so a feared of?" Olga yelled back standing ground this time. Making it the final straw for Helga.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"Helga yelled, waving her hand as sharp ice point at them making everyone gasps and whisper. Sid stepped forward saying " sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on around here." Helga looked around with fear and panic then ran out off the room as Olga whispered "Helga."

Arnold,Gerald, and Phoebe were outside when it happened, they seeing Helga come running out. Helga kept her hands to her chest as she stopped in front of them. "Helga are you ok?" Phoebe asked her. Helga backed away while accidentally touching the fountain freezing it then looked back at them, seeing them back away.

"THERE SHE IS GET HERE!" Sid yelled, from the proch.

"Stay away from me, just stay away," She yelled, as a blast of ice and snow knocked Sid and some men down. Sid got up yelling monster as he backed away. Helga took off running towards the mountains. Olga came out yelling for Helga to stop, but she just kept running.

"Helga stop please!"

Helga to the big river that divided the mountains and Hillwood, she turned back to see them coming. Backing up she noticed the water freeze looking forward she took another step. Looking back one last time she ran towards the mountains.

"HELGA STOP!" Olga yelled, as she slipped on ice.

"Olga!" Anthony yelled, catching her. Olga watched her sister run away, while Anthony noticed something else.

"The river and bridge."

They watched the only exit of Hillwood freeze then headed back to the house. There it started to snow, everyone watched in confusion while Sid panicked yelling "it's snowing! Helga has cursed this land! She most be stopped."

"NO!" Olga yelled back.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster?" Sid asked, keeping his guard up. Olga said no she was ordinary completely ordinary. Anthony agree making Olga look at him as her told her in the best way making her smile.

"My sister's not a monster," Olga defend.

"She nearly killed me," Sid stated.

"You slipped on ice," Anthony said, rolling his eyes as he made his point. Sid pointed towards the mountains yelling her ice. Olga got between them saying she was scared, she didn't mean any of this tonight was my fault, so I'm the one who should go and get her to make this right. Sid agreed as Olga yelled for her horse.

"Olga! No its to dangerous."

"Helga's not dangerous, I'll bring her back and make this right." Olga replied, jumping onto her horse. "Are you sure, I don't want you getting hurt," Anthony said. "She's my sister, she would never hurt me. Take care of the house until I get back" Olga said. Anthony nodded saying "on his honor." Olga smiled then rode away to find Helga.

* * *

V-chan:well that's all for now guys its late and I need my sleep. *yawns*

Arnold: good work tonight V-chan

V-chan: thanks Arnold

Phoebe: ja ne everyone! *waves goodbye smiling.


End file.
